A peaceful sleep
by sg1mushroom
Summary: This is set just after what we see in tangent on the cargo ship on the way back to earth. I thought that Jack and Sam sould have their own little moment, even if jacob is there. I hope you enjoy i wrote it when i was 13 so it is 5 years old now. ENJOY.


**I wrote this one when i was 13 so its not very good but i liked the idea when i watched the episode and just started writing it down. Thak You for all your reviews on my other stories and thanks to my sister for the Beta. **

_

* * *

_

_A peaceful sleep_

They were heading back home. Jacob had set a slow course for earth; they were out of the Gou'ald occupied territories so they didn't need to push the engines. Jack and Teal'c were currently at the back of the ship getting some rest after their brush with death. Being stranded in a modified death glider is not an experience that they thought they would have to go through.

Jacob and Daniel were sitting in the large seats at the front of the peltak going over the ships sensors checking the damage they had taken during their trip from the planet they found Jacob on.

Sam headed to the back of the ship to check on Teal'c and the colonel. She peered around the door of the compartment where Teal'c had retreated to put himself in kelnoreem. He sat peacefully in the centre of the room with a few candles around him. She watched him for a few seconds to make sure he was okay, and then left to check on the colonel. She went to the room where Jack was sleeping and looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Her eyes were drawn, however, to a small corner by a large gold crate facing the door to the peltak. She walked over quietly and saw jack sitting his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms folded on top of them. His head was down lying on his folded arms trying to look as small as possible. Sam walked over to him and sat down beside him. When he felt the warmth beside him he looked up seeing Sam next to him with a look of concern on her face, he looked back down to his hands.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I almost died how do you think I feel?" he answered into his arms his head still down.

"I know," she said quietly lowering her head to look at the floor.

"I know we have been close to death before, the whole freezing to death thing, not reassuring but not new either. This time though it didn't… it felt different." He said nervously looking up at her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked a curious expression on her face.

"I don't know…it felt like if I had died it would have all been pointless…I would have missed out on something!" he said hesitantly, looking at her confused face an equally confused one on his face looking back at her.

"Like what?" she pushed trying to get him to talk.

"I don't know anymore!" he said defeated looking down at his legs. "As soon as we were on board I lost it. I have been trying to work it out! Can't get to sleep. Who knew I would be kept awake because I can't stop thinking!" He joked trying to make light of the conversation. He lifted his head and smiled at her then started shivering.

She smiled and put her hand on his back rubbing it slightly to warm him up.

"Its okay, it doesn't matter anymore, you're here, Teal'c is here and you are both alive and safe!" She said offering him a comforting smile.

"Hey are you stealing my job now? Its my job to comfort all of you not the other way round!" He stated.

"This is an exception!" she said looking into his eyes sharing genuine affection. Jack smiled at her then looked away and rubbed his eyes.

"You look tired you've got to get some rest" Sam stood and looked down at him "are you gonna be ok?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah I think so," he said looking back up at her. At that she turned round and headed to the door. "Sam … could you stay for a while. I just want some company!" She looked down at him and smiled. She walked towards him and sat down a smile still lighting up her face.

"Everything's going to be ok I promise," she said squeezing his arm. He got himself into a more comfortable position and rested his head on her shoulder. She waited for a while till he fell asleep then she shifted slightly and rested her head against his and fell asleep.

Jacob walked up to the door and looked in to see Jack and Sam asleep in the corner. A smile grew on the older mans face, he turned round and quietly called to Daniel.

"Come over here!" Daniel slowly got up from his chair and walked towards the door to stand next to Jacob.

"Look over there in the corner!" Daniel followed Jacobs gaze to see Jack and Sam asleep in the corner. They looked so peaceful it made him smile. He looked over at Jacob he was surprised to see a smile lighting up the older mans face; he knew the regulations yet he didn't comment.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked curiously. Jacob turned to look at the archaeologist and smiled turning back towards the two in the corner.

"They're smiling!"

"Yeah!" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I haven't seen her this happy since…" he looked down at the ground then up at the two in the corner again. "Since before her mother died" Jacob said turning towards Daniel.

"Yeah well you haven't seen the two of them off base together!" he said smiling brightly then slowly going red realizing that he had said that to Sam's dad and an Ex-general. "Your not angry about the regulations and stuff?" he asked cautiously.

"If it makes Sam happy then you can screw the regulations!" Jacob turned round and put a hand on Daniels shoulder. They both walked back to the peltak leaving Jack and Sam to have a peaceful sleep, where they could be away from regulations if only for a few hours.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I am always greatful for any help you can give me so please review. Thank You**


End file.
